stupid lightning
by unkownlove
Summary: a fourteen year old girl, is chibi-tized, then twilight-tized and on top of that, she is sent to the naruto-verse. and found by the akastuki. more specificly, she is found by pein. so long story short, she is an eight year old (truly fourteen) freaking adorable werewolf found by the leader of on evil organization. so how will their story play out? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**me~ bew story, yay! should be interesting!**

**pein~ you should be continuing you other stories.*glares***

**Me~ whatevah! weasel, will you do the honors?**

**Itachi~ hn. (translation disclaimer, this auther owns none of us, besides her Oc's)**

~and...line!~

Omniscient p.o.v

A storm was coming, but it wasn't just any storm. It was a magic storm. And with the first crack of lightning, two people left their own average earth. One, a girl, and one a boy. Both hiding under the covers of their beds to what is to come.

Sophie's p.o.v

I heard the pelting rain against the windows. We haven't had a storm like this in ever.

BOOM. The first lightning of the storm. Sleep overcame my fourteen year old self, and I fell into a dreamless sleep, still unknown to what my future holds.

Unknown's p.o.v

I walked through the forest, when there was a lightning strike. I looked towards my partner.

"we should check that out. It's not normal for lightning to strike without a storm." My blue haired partner said.

"I agree." I simply say.

We tree hopped towards were the lightning hit. When we got there, there was smoke coming of the ground, and there was a quilt, in the middle of the crater, it was an orange and cream color, and torn in many places. What I did not expect was the quilt to move. There was I tiny groan coming from it. I went over to look at what it was, but what I saw, I never would've guessed. It was a young girl, around eight I think, with long white hair, and the most surprising thing was, she was part wolf. She had large wolf ears on the top of her head, the fur on it the same color as her hair, and a very fluffy tail. All in all, she was the most adorable thing I have ever seen.

"konan. I am taking this girl back to base with us. Inform the others." I say.

"hai leader-sama." Konan took of, and I wrapped the small girl in her blanket and took off with her in my arms, heading back to the resort-like base. Why I allowed Deidara to design it, ill never know.


	2. Chapter 2

**me~ I wuve you guy's, but id wuve you guys even more if you would review!**

**hidan~ who the hell are you talking to?**

**me~ oh, I forgot to mention, I broke the fourth wall hehehe**

**Pein~ explain please?**

**Me!~ make me! *laughs like a maniac***

Sophie's p.o.v

I woke up cuddling next to something very warm. Freaked out, (and being the introvert I am) I open my eyes very quickly, the see blue skin, wood, blonde hair, blue hair, a zealot, and a lot of the other people. I quickly tune into the conversation.

"its my turn to hold her sharky yeah !" the blonde yells. My sensitive ears hurt from the yelling, and the one holding me (mr. fishy) just laughs, but turns serius.

"you're going to wake her, now hush."

"too late!" I say in a singsongy voice. I don't know what to do, so I just stare at him. He has shark-like teeth, and his smile is huge. Im suddenly ripped away from him and the silver haired one is now holding me. I frown, and before anyones says anything, I bite him. Hard. He drops me, and I land on my hands and feet in a badass way. I quickly get up and run to hide behind the blond guy. He looks a little tall.

Then I notice that every one is tall. "what the he~ll?" I slowly whisper. Then I look at my own body. I look like I was when I was eight.

"haha, little girl has a mouth on her, hmm."

" !" I say/yell very quickly.

"ill get it." The orange haired one says. He has many peircings. I start freaking out.

**It wont do any good if you freak out.**

Great, voices in my head. Just great.

**Oh, hush it, im your inner voice. Im you, just not as shy.**

At that I laugh. Everyone turns their head towards me. I try to make the most adorable face. My eyes widen a lot, and my lip go's into a slight pout. Anime style tears go to the left corner of my left eye, and right corner of my right eye.

"is something wrong?" I say quitly with a slight sniffle.

Immediately everyone rushes toward me, and tries to comfort me. I giggle a little.

**Seem's as if their already attached to you. Hehehe.**

Suddenly, im in the arms of the orange haired one one, and he holds up a mirror for me to look into. What I see, I never thought I would see. I have long white hair, wolf ears on top on my head, and my canine teeth are longer, and sharper. I am part wolf. My eyes widen, and I scream. Then I pass out.


End file.
